Ligeramente embarazadas
by rox siniestra
Summary: ¿Quien podría saber que en una sola noche no todo podría salir a la perfección? Los planes suele fallar pero nunca de la manera mal problemática. Cuatro problemas están en camino, y esta vez no se puede enfrentar individualmente, esta vez deberán enfrentarlos en pareja. Este es el mayor reto para un chico, y el mayor problema para una chica.


**Yo: Hola gente bonita.**

**Tsubasa: Hasta que te dignas a aparecer.**

**Yo: Bueno, culpa a la cárcel… Y a la inspiración mafiosa que recién ahora se dignó a regresar.**

**Ryuga: Pero no con las continuación.**

**Yo: Ya verán que este verano los hare pagar.**

**Reiji: Primero debes terminar.**

**Yo: ¬¬ Bueno che… Se hace lo que se puede también.**

**Dark: ¿Quién sufre?**

**Yo: Ginga, Madoka, Ryuga, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Elyka, Valentina y yo.**

**Tsubasa: ¿Meterás OC´s? Creí que no por el título.**

**Yo: ¬¬ ¿Preferían otro yaoi?**

**Reiji: No señora.**

**Yo: Kyoya dilo y comencemos de una vez.**

**Kyoya: Beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes. Solo le pertenece su OC, los demás son prestados.**

* * *

**PRIMER MES**

Un año había pasado rápidamente para los blader que ya conocemos, muchas cosas eran iguales y otras habían cambiado. Ginga finalmente se le había declarado a Madoka, y llevaban casi seis meses juntos como pareja. Pero Ginga no era el único que encontró el amor, Ryuga, quien seguía vivo, había conocido a Valentina Gleimert, una chica que lo da todo por él y siempre está dispuesta a superar cualquier desafío; Kyoya no se quedaba atrás, ya que un día caminando por la ciudad encontró a una forastera llamada Elyka Hamilton que buscaba un desafiar a un blader legendario, él la enfrento y gano, pero ella quería seguir luchando, y se convirtió en su aprendiz y luego en su novia; y por último, Tsubasa había conocido a una nueva agente de la WBBA, Ryusei y Ginga ya le conocían de antes, ella provenía de la aldea de Koma, y comenzaron tener misiones en conjunto, él fue su compañero y amigo, hasta que vio como Rocío Darkbloom le había enamorado y decidió pedirle noviazgo .

Hoy era un día muy especial para muchos, era San Valentín, o también conocido como "el día de los enamorados", y nuestros amigos querían algo que hace tiempo deseaban. Ginga, Tsubasa, Kyoya y Ryuga estaban en una oficina de descanso en la WBBA hablando de lo que habían planeado para este día.

-Está bien, Ginga dinos que has pensado hacer con Madoka en este día- dijo Tsubasa. Ginga estaba nervioso por decir su plan, sería la primera vez que los cuatro hablaban de algo romántico y no quería meter la pata como siempre lo hacía-. A decir verdad pensé en que ella escogiera el lugar de destino, así iríamos a donde ella quisiera- los otros tres chicos le miraron de la clásica forma de "¿Es en serio?". En este día ellos debían esmerarse para que ellas se sientan a tres metros sobre el cielo y los vieran como sus príncipes perfectos-. ¡Si tan mal plan es láncenme una idea!

-Yo te lanzaría un golpe- dijo Kyoya, su mirada estaba tan ceñida que hasta asustaba-. Madoka seguro que quiere ver tu lado romántico, y tú solo piensas en que ella planee las cosa.

-¡Y dime entonces tu perfecto plan con Elyka!- gritó, un ya irritado, Ginga Hagane.

Kyoya bufó y miró a los demás-. Bien, lo que se me ocurrió es un paseo por la ciudad y luego una cena, así vera que soy perfecto- comentó su plan con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Tsubasa y Ryuga le lanzaron la mirada de "No eres Ginga, por favor piensa otra cosa"-. ¡Por favor es el plan perfecto!

-No es cierto- acotó Ryuga sin mirarle-. Elyka lo único que quiere es que la trates como lo hace un caballero a una princesa y que dejes la arrogancia de lado por una vez en tu vida.

-¿Y tú que pensaste para Valentina rey conocedor de mujeres?- pregunto Kyoya, ya fastidiado con la actitud de Ryuga, y más que nada intrigado por ver qué cosas se le ocurren al genio de la oscuridad para una salida romántica.

-Lo único que se me ocurrió es ir al baile de San Valentín que se hará en el hotel French- comentó Ryuga, sin ver la extraña forma en la que los otros tres le estaban mirando.

-A Valentina no le gustan esas cosas, escuche que quería ver la exposición de arte del día de los enamorados en el Museo Cristal- dijo Tsubasa, llevándose una mirada asesina de parte de unos ojos dorados. Él se percató de esa mirada y le restó importancia, ya no le asustaba lo que podía hacerle Ryuga en estos momentos.

-¡¿Y qué idea se te pudo ocurrir a ti chico agila?!- Ryuga por poco le lanzaba una silla a Tsubasa, estaba rojo de la furia-. ¿Acaso tú tienes la noche perfecta para Rocío?

-La verdad si, una cena romántica en un restaurant francés, donde puedo bailar con ella canciones lentas y románticas- dijo Tsubasa, quien estaba orgulloso de su plan. Pero un joven de cabellos rojos le miraba con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

-Tsubasa…- le llamó Ginga-. Estamos hablando de Rocío, ella odia todo ese tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué mejor no la llevas a un picnic bajo las estrellas?

-Tu mejor preocúpate por tu noche, la mía es perfecta tal y como es- dijo el joven de cabellos planteados, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada-. Con esta noche lograre lo que quiero- Tsubasa volvió sus palabras, había dicho más de lo que debía-. Eh… Yo…

Kyoya, Ryuga y Ginga le estaban mirando de una forma picara, habían entendido que era lo que quería el joven de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbares, y no perderían esta oportunidad para molestarle.

-Así que el tranquilo y caballeroso Tsubasa Otori quiere tener sexo desenfrenado con una chica salvaje, y yo me creí el único- se burló Kyoya. Pero tardo en notar que se le fue la lengua-. No, yo no quise…

-Ya es tarde, estas igual de pervertido que nosotros- dijo Ryuga a modo de burla, pero la palabra "nosotros" ya le había mandado al frente seriamente. Y ahí paso lo que nadie nunca había visto, ese algo que causaría el apocalipsis mismo, Ryuga se había sonrojado fuertemente.

-Ríndanse, los cuatro estamos con la sed sexual- Ginga se sonrojo al notar que dijo "cuatro" en vez de "tres" lo que significaba que…

-Chicos… El deseo nos puede…- dijo finalmente Tsubasa. Ahora los cuatro sabían que no estaban solos bajo la tentación del deseo, sino que sus amigos también-. ¿Creen que ellas quieran?

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un par de minutos hasta que los chicos poco a poco fueron yéndose del lugar, camino a sus casa a arreglarse. Eso sí, cada uno tomo nota mental de lo que habían hablado, y ahora, esa noche sería perfecta para todos.

Ya en la noche las cosas estaban más tranquilas, los chicos ya habían conseguido realizar el plan perfecto. Y lo que seguía seria su prueba de rigor.

_Con Ginga_

Al final Ginga había llevado a Madoka a una velada romántica, como le aconsejaron los chicos y estaban caminando a B-Pit para dejar a Madoka y ver si él pasaba ahí la noche, con la excusa de: Mi padre se llevó mis llaves.

-Aun no puedo creer que tu padre se llevara tus llaves- dijo Madoka, al abrir la puerta de B-Pit-. ¿Te quedaras en el sofá como siempre?

-¿No puedo en una cama?- preguntó Ginga, y al ver la cara de su novia había entendido que solo había una cama, la de ella-. Si no quieres no es…

El joven de cabellos rojos no pudo terminar la oración, ya que sintió una presión en sus labios. Sus ojos mieles estaban sorprendidos ante aquella reacción de su novia. Por mucho que ya se hubieran besado antes, este no era un beso como los otros… Este era mucho mejor, ya que a Ginga le estaba dando permiso de poder seguir con aquello que quería.

_Con Kyoya_

Las cosas le habían salido bien después de todo, hizo caso a las palabras de Ryuga y evitó ser arrogante como de costumbre. Él la estaba llevando en su espalda, mientras caminaba por las calles.

-Kyoya…- le llamó Elyka con una dulce sonrisa-. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa un rato?

Kyoya se sentía victorioso, pero cuando recordó que Elyka vivía con Rocío y Valentina… Supuso que tal vez Tsubasa o Ryuga se le habían adelantado. Pero solo quedaba un lugar donde podría ir si no era a la casa de ellas, en su propia casa.

-¿Y si mejor bienes a mi casa?- preguntó Kyoya. Su mirada se centró de la joven que lo estaba acompañando-. Tal vez ya haya gente en la tuya, y necesitamos privacidad.

Aquella palabra fue la que dejó a Elyka bastante pensativa, ya que Kyoya no solía pedir las cosas de esa forma, a menos que quisiera algo que si ella no quería no tendría-. Sabes… Puede que si sea tiempo- dijo Elyka y le sonrió dulcemente.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Kyoya, donde esa noche seria mágica.

_Con Ryuga_

Ellos habían salido del museo, Valentina estaba más feliz que Ryuga. Ella notó que él estuvo muy pensativo toda la noche, pero hasta el momento pensaba que era por ver que ocurría con la salida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Valentina a aire. Ryuga seguía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, no prestaba atención a nada-. Ryuga ¿puedo vestirte de princesa?

-Sí, sí, lo que tú quieras- contestó como si hubiera oído la pregunta.

Valeria notó que él no estaba del todo bien, y ese pensamiento podría ser el culpable-. ¿Sabes a lo que le dijiste que si?- alzó la ceja con algo de preocupación. Ryuga nunca se había comportado así y eso daba algo de miedo.

-¿A ir a mi casa o la tuya?- dijo Ryuga con el típico tono de duda. ¿A que había accedido y no se había percatado? Tal vez estaba más pendiente del final que del momento mismo-. ¿O dije algo sin sentido?

-Dijiste que te podía vestir de princesa… ¿En qué has estado pensando todo el día?

Ryuga recordó la última vez que dijo algo que a Valentina no le gusto, y temía que volviera a pasar-. Es solo que quería preguntarte si esta noche yo podía…- reflexionó y simplemente mintió-. Dormir en tu casa.

-Ah, eso- exclamó con una sonrisa-. Sabes que sí, pero esta noche puede que las cosas sean diferentes.

Y así la mujer comenzó tomando el control pero al final el hombre es quien dominaría.

_Con Tsubasa_

Tsubasa y Rocío se encontraban recostados en el césped de un parque, mirando el cielo estrellado de esa bella noche. Ya llevaban un poco más de una hora en la misma posición, ella usando el pecho de él como una almohada, y ya se estaba quedando dormida.

-Por favor no me digas que tienes sueño- suplicaba Tsubasa, ya que si eso pasaba su plan se iría por el caño. Se acomodó quedando sentado al igual que ella-. ¿Sabes que paso exactamente hace un año, dos meses, cinco días y diecisiete horas?

La castaña le miró curiosa, no sabía que era lo que había pasado en ese tiempo-. La verdad no… Pero al juzgar por tu cara es algo muy bueno- dijo Rocío con una sonrisa dedicada para el chico de ojos ámbares.

-Fue el día en que te vi por primera vez- comentó Tsubasa, antes de abrazar a su novia y no soltarla-. Y me gustaría que hoy me dejaras darte un regalo que te haga sentir a tres metros…

-Sobre el cielo…- terminó la frase y le sonrió con amor. Y ese era un amor que nunca se extinguiría.

Con cuatro planes en marcha y con un final casi exitoso. Pero nunca un plan sale perfecto, siempre una falla se ha de encontrar, y esta noche algo se pueden olvidar, algo se puede romper, algo puede traer algo que no se ha de esperar.

* * *

**Yo: Nee~ Hasta aquí llega el primer mes de esta locura.**

**Kyoya: Dudo mucho que todas den el mismo día.**

**Yo: No daré spolier así que no me tientes.**

**Tsubasa: ¿Algo a lo que debamos atenernos?**

**Yo: A que esto tendrá parte de comedia.**

**Ryuga: ¡Nos volvemos a joder!**

**Yo: Ya… No es para tanto. Ya lo saben escritores y lectores, se aceptara cualquier cosa por este nuevo desmadre.**

**Reiji: Somos flexibles.**

**Yo: Nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee.**


End file.
